


Lust Spell

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean Winchester, Drabble, F/M, Lust Spell, Rowena cameo, Sam appearance, Sweaty Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean, imagine, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You and Dean get hit by a powerful lust spell.





	Lust Spell

On a hunt, you and Dean got hit by a powerful lust spell. You couldn’t keep your hands off each other, more so than usual. While driving, Dean almost crashed the car trying to get at you in the back seat. Sam had to take over driving and called Rowena while spraying you and Dean down like dogs.  
Rowena showed up a few days later. “Good God, have they been screeching like that all night?” She asked Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. “Worse,” he said, clearly exhausted. Dean wandered into the library, sweaty and shirtless, gulping down a glass of water. A big stupid grin plastered his face as he looked at Rowena. He nodded at her, trying to catch his breath. “Get to 5th base yet dear?” She asked smirking. Dean’s eyes widened as he smiled. You wandered out of the bedroom in Dean’s flannel. He immediately picked you up and wrapped your legs around him. He whispered in your ear and you giggle, nodding. You kissed passionately, moaning as Sam yelled, disgusted, “Go back to your room!”  
Rowena smirked, her eyes following you. “Maybe we should give them a few more days?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I need a lust spell to want Dean.


End file.
